


Starting A Family

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loving Castiel, Weddings, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request From Deviantart:</p>
<p>Can I request a Castiel x reader where they get married and have a baby girl and name her Mary. The reader plans a surprise to tell the boys about the baby and cas is excited to hear he is going to be a father so he gets a present for the baby and reader is so happy to become a mother add any kind of fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting A Family

Your wedding looked like something straight out of a fairy tale your bridesmaids wore crowns of blue and white flowers on their heads and the groomsmen seemed to look like princes. To keep with the fairy tale theme and also because you didn't want to wear a veil, a silver embellished mask covered your face.

 

As you walked down the aisle with your brother Dean, you became nervous. But that seemed to wash away when you looked up and saw you’re soon to be husband's calming blue eyes.

 

When Sam and Dean had first introduced you to Castiel it was love at first sight. It wasn’t long after that before the two of you started dating.

 

Cas had proposed to you in a motel room of all places, he knew you deserved so much better, but so much of your relationship happened behind a motel door weather you were researching together on one of the sticky tables or cuddling on one of the uncomfortable beds.

 

Castiel smiled as you made your way up to him, you looked like a goddess in your simple yet elegant dress so beautiful and elegant, it wasn't long before you let go of Dean's shoulder and were standing next to him.

 

Your vows were different from usual couples, instead of 20 to 30 minutes of boredom. you each told the other 5 select things you loved about each other, the ceremony ended with Cas removing the mask from your face and placing a passionate yet gentle kiss on your lips.

 

A few years later the two of you decided to take the next step in your relationship and start up a family.

 

When you told Castiel the news he smiled with delight he couldn’t wait to be a Dad and you were excited also you had never know your mother (she died when you and Sam were babies) so you longed to do all the things a mother did.

 

During your pregnancy you craved sweets like crazy and were very thankful you had a brother in law who had a sweet tooth

 

Gabriel had always treated you with respect he really only liked to play pranks on your brothers ( although watching Dean die a billion times hurt you just as much as it did Sam)

 

 

"So..sis are you going to name your little kiddo after me?” the archangel turned trickster asked popping a cherry lollipop in his mouth.

 

You shook your head "No Gabe and I am not naming HER after Dean either."

 

“Wait?! It's going to be a girl?" Dean asked as Cas gently placed a hand on your large stomach.

 

" Yes, Dean SHE is going to be a girl." He said smiling at you.

 

“So what are you going to name the little princess?" Sam asked

 

"I've decided to name her after our mother."

 

"Mary Ellen Novak." Cas said as he took a hold of your hand.

 

Both Sam and Dean smiled at both their soon to be niece's first and middle names.

 

"That's a great name." Sam said softy

 

Dean looked like he was going to break down.

 

" No…Sammy…its perfect." he said as a few tears streamed down his face. He was never really one to show emotion but what you said tugged at his heartstrings, he would make sure his niece was always loved and protected.

 

"I know she isn't here yet but I did get her something." Cas said as he handed you a package.

 

You opened it and saw that it was a pink baby blanket.

 

"Our daughter will be half- human and humans do tend to need comfort." 

 

You held it up to your face and nuzzled it, it was super soft.

 

"She's going to love it Cas… thank you soo much. “You said folding the blanket and placing it on the arm of the couch.

 

“No F/N…thank you… in all the years that I’ve been alive I never felt this kind of happiness. Not until I met you and felt what it is like to fall in love… thank you my beloved." He said as he kissed you gently.

 

"I also did pick up this." he said handing you a newborns bumble bee costume.

 

You giggled and looked at your baby belly

 

"Daddy and I can’t wait to meet you, little bumbles bee." You cooed causing Cas to smile he would do anything to keep his girls safe.


End file.
